


Al freddo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].Una piccola scenetta post-Super-C13 tra Goku e Vegeta.





	Al freddo

Al freddo  
  


Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e allargò le braccia e le gambe. Le guance gli si erano fatte bluastre ed era percorso da brividi. I capelli neri gli ricadevano davanti al viso, costellati da grumi di neve. Le gambe gli dolevano e le tempie gli pulsavano. Sentì qualcosa afferrargli il polso. Socchiuse un occhio, fu colto da un capogiro e lo richiuse.

“Siamo originari di un pianeta con due soli, qui congeli”. Sentì una voce conosciuta risuonargli nelle orecchie. Socchiuse la bocca e gli uscì un verso roco. Una serie di fitte lo colsero alla schiena e al fianco. Sentì la guancia strofinare contro qualcosa di caldo e una stretta cingerlo alle spalle.

“La Terra era un po’ seccata dopo il nostro ultimo combattimento e Junior ha dovuto combattere contro un dinosauro…” spiegò Goku. Vegeta ghignò.

< Ci hai messo un po’ a venirmi a riprendere… quella lattina ti aveva proprio conciato male > pensò. La testa gli ricadde in avanti e perse i sensi.

 


End file.
